


Bodies

by dontworryaboutanything



Series: Abe [6]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontworryaboutanything/pseuds/dontworryaboutanything
Summary: Prompt (from myself lmao): Abe going after Dark but Dark reminds him that he’s in our body and Abe can’t bring himself to hurt what’s left of us.-It still hurt.He couldn't die, but his body still hurt and scarred.So, then, did yours.





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicidal Ideation 
> 
> I love Dark, as a villain, I'm terrified of writing Dark because I never know if it is in character enough.  
> Hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Comments clear my acne.

He’d lost track of time.  
He always thought that saying was bullshit, just an excuse for perpetually late assholes. How can you lose track of time? Just pay attention to the fucking clock.

But, then, clocks could only count to twelve twice in a day. Calendars could only count to twelve months a year. He could only carry so many calendars. He could only carry so much until it weighed him down to drowning.

So he lost track of time. But it had been so, so long.

When he found the echo of the Mayor, the man made monster, he might not have recognized him if it weren’t for the memory of the gray. If it weren’t for the flickering aura of color that didn’t belong.  
He didn’t have a shadow.  
He was a shadow.

Abe had been learning how to touch into wherever this thing was from, hoping to find the DA, but every time he tried something pushed him back.

So he’d gone to the house, and Dark was waiting among the rotten wood of the foyer. Abe had almost expected the house to look exactly as it had that night, it seemed impossible this place would be touched by time, if time could not touch him because of it.  
But, then, the house didn’t even live here anymore.

“You can’t go back there, Detective. Not even here.” Dark said, gentle, and his own echo made it mocking.

“Yeah? Then why the fuck are you here to stop me?” Abe asked, drawing his gun, and Dark laughed.

He didn’t sound amused. He was all anger, buzzing loudly in the quiet. Maybe he hated this place too.

“I’m here to help you.” Dark said, stepping forward, towards the end of Abe’s barrel.

“Don’t come near me.”

“Don’t you wonder what has become of our dearest William, Detective? Stop playing with things you don’t understand. Agree to that, and I will help deliver you to him. Whatever happens next,” Dark shrugged. “That is none of my concern.”

Abe could hear the implication. He didn’t think Abe was a threat. The Colonel had won their struggle last time, no doubt he would again.

Abe cocked his gun.  
And, God, he would love to avenge what had happened that night, with all he had. He’d love to see the Colonel bleed. But if he couldn’t die because of this place, if this thing in front of him was still walking, then the Colonel was still alive and would always be, and there was no justice in it.

And if Dark was bargaining, what he was doing was worth something.

Dark walked closer.

“I told you-”

“Not to come closer. I’m aware, Abe. But I beg, tell me what you’ll do if I disobey? Will you shoot me? You know it won’t do anything permanent, surely.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” 

“Oh, but it does, Detective. Doesn’t it? You still feel every wound you’ve received since this place. Still cough like the bleeding hasn’t stopped rushing to your lungs.” He took another step forward, and this time Abe took one back. “I feel it too. I know you wouldn’t believe that, but this body is still a body, it still feels, it still aches. You helped the police until they began to doubt you, you saw the only body that was left here.”

And it had been so long Abe almost didn’t flinch to remember.

“Mark took the Mayor’s, you know that. So,” Dark motioned to himself. His body. Or, the body he was wearing. “What are you going to do, Detective?”

For the first time in a long time, Abe felt afraid. Not of Dark, not of this place, not of the other place. Only of knowing.

“You’re a fucking liar.”

“You’re the only one lying to yourself.” And his voice shifted, his form shifted.

And your body was you, bullet wound raw and new again in the center of your stomach. “It hurts, it hurts, please don’t hurt me, it hurts. Don’t shoot me, Abe. Partner, please.”

The gun fell from Abe’s hand, and he feel to his knees as they became too weak to stand.

He’d almost forgotten what you looked like. He was crying hard enough it blinded him for a second, and in the time he wiped his eyes, Dark was himself again.

“If want them back so badly, I can bring them back. I can bring them into this broken body, with me. Would you prefer that? That is the last choice I’ll offer you about your little friend. I’ll free them into this misery with the rest of us.” When Abe didn’t respond, he nodded. “Stop digging in the darkness, Detective. You don’t know what you’ll destroy in the process.”

Abe was shaking, picked up the gun, put it to his head.

Dark laughed again, loud and honest.

“It won’t take you to where they are, anymore. Not without me to help.”

“Then help me, goddamn it, please- Why won’t you just trap me with them, keep me out of your way?” He was begging from his knees, for fucks sake. “Just let me go to them, you can, please-”

Dark glanced at the rusted silver backed mirror, spotted and cracked, still where it had always been.  
He smiled.

“Because,” He walked forward, placed a hand on Abe’s shoulder the made him shiver. “You deserve to live.”

Abe crumbled in on himself, dry firing the empty gun at this his temple. It was the cruelest thing anyone could have ever said to him. 

He was left alone in the house, when Dark left, and sat there for a long time.

He lost track of time. 

It didn’t matter, anyway.


End file.
